Many different containers are used to hold and dispense liquids or fluids. Some containers have handles for grasping the container and spouts for controlled pouring of the contents from the container. Examples of such containers include pitchers such as ones for dispensing beverages into a glass or cup. Beverage pitchers are well-suited for dispensing a liquid into a glass as these containers focus the flow of the beverage to a relatively narrow stream.
Conventional containers such as pitchers are not well-suited to dispense a broad, wide flow of liquid. Typically, the spout or edge of the pitcher's mouth will concentrate the liquid in a narrow stream and thus not provide a broad flow of fluid. Therefore, conventional pitchers are not well-suited for use to rinse shampoo or soap when giving an infant a bath. Likewise, conventional pitchers are not ideal for rinsing soap or shampoo from your pet during its bath.
One recent pitcher in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/045229 has a flexible panel with a broad bottom surface shown in its FIG. 7. The pitcher dispenses water over a broader area. The publication describes various forms including one in its FIG. 8 in which bottom interior surface has ridges 52 for concentrating the flow of a liquid to the center.
What is needed in the art is an improved container for rinsing an infant which more evenly dispenses liquid from the container over a wider area.